


Headed for Madness

by CactiEvie, cherryandmapletrees, shrugheadjonesthethird, SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, but more bc it's bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiEvie/pseuds/CactiEvie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandmapletrees/pseuds/cherryandmapletrees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Jughead and Betty met their Freshman year of college, instantly forming a sexual relationship, but never able to commit to something more.





	Headed for Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nationalrebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalrebellion/gifts).



> This is for one of our favourite humans in the world, happy birthday Cass <3

___________________

****

_ “Just friends,” huh?  _

_ Well ‘just friends’ don’t steal secret glances at each other.  _

_ ‘Just friends’ don’t get jealous when the other talks about someone else.  _

_ ‘Just friends’ don’t get butterflies from each other.  _

_ ‘Just friends’ don’t hold each like that.  _

_ “Just friends?”  _

****

_ Yeah right.   _

_ ___________________ _

****

Betty walked toward her first class of her college career. She was happy to be finally out of her mother’s control and on her own to finally make decisions for herself. After seventeen years, she found it difficult to be herself. She didn’t know what her style was, she knew what her mother’s was: blue jeans, plain white keds, light colors sweaters. She wasn’t sure if any part of that was her, or if it was all her mother’s handy work.

****

She tried to be different. For the first time in as long as she can remember, she wore her hair down, her blonde tendrils cascading across her shoulders and down her back. Her tank top was dark purple, instead of the usual lilac, but her jeans and keds remained. It was enough change for one day, she decided. 

****

She was about to cross the street, her building in sight. She took a deep breath, focusing her mind for the first day of Human Communications class. She wasn’t sure what to expect from it, but based on the course description (and the fact that it was required for her Journalism major), she was excited for it. 

****

Her left foot was about to step off the curb when she heard the roar of a motorcycle speeding up the road. It nearly skid to a stop right in front of her, almost barreling her over, if she’d actually stepped off the curb. A black denim-clad leg kicked down the stand and a tall, long-legged brunette hoped of the back of the bike, pulling her helmet off and handing it to the driver.

****

The driver pulled of his own helmet, running his fingers through his hair before securing a odd shaped gray beanie over his inky black locks. The long-legged brunette kissed his cheek and walked toward her destination. 

****

Betty was staring, she knew she was. When he’d taken off his helmet, he’d revealed an expanse of olive skin, freckles dotting his face like a series of constellations, but it was his eyes. Betty looked into the brightest, most striking eyes she’d ever seen-- the clearest blue she’d seen anywhere in the world. The only thing she could think that it resembled was a small sea she’d seen while traveling Europe with her older sister, Polly before she left for college. 

****

She stood, foot still dangling off the curb, her mouth wide open at the man’s sheer beauty.

****

The biker looked Betty up and down as he dismounted his bike. His eyebrow quirked up, curious as the sight in front of him. The lower corner of his lip trapped between his canines. 

****

“Can I help you with something?”

****

Betty blinked rapidly, trying to find the words she was looking for but came up empty. Her foot finally made it off the curb as her body nearly sprinted across the street to her building. 

****

The man on the motorcycle laughed under his breath as she shook his head, securing his helmet to the bike, before making his way behind her.

****

Betty sat in class, not too close to the front, not wanting to look too eager, but not too far in the back, either.  _ Good girls don’t sit in the back, Elizabeth _ , her mother’s voice played in her head as she strategically picked her seat.

****

She settled in four rows back, fifth seat in on the left hand side of the classroom. She had the perfect view of the expanse of white boards and computer monitors meant to project lessons to the three hundred seat lecture hall.

****

Two minutes after the class’ official start time, the man Betty recognized at the motorcycle guy sauntered in, a smug look on his face, as if he’d been there hundreds of times before. He had a messenger bag slung over her shoulders, as he surveyed where he wanted to sit. He nearly made eye contact with Betty as he walked up the theatre style rows, stopping at the fourth and the seat directly next to her. 

****

“Ah, Mr. Jones. Thank you for finally being on time for once,” the professor said, “I trust the fourth time in this course will be the charm?”

****

Jughead chuckled to himself. It wasn’t that he failed the class on purpose, no, not at all. He just happened to have a lot of luck with women in that particular course for some reason. Young, ambitious girls wanting to learn all they can and impress their college professor.

****

“Good morning, class. I am Doctor Michael Kelly and I will be your professor for COM 101 - Human Communication. If you take a look, a syllabus has been placed at each desk. Take a moment glance at it, note the attendance and missed assignments policy.”

****

The lecture hall collectively looked over the stapled packet on their desks, except for one. The motorcycle man, now only known as Mr. Jones, pulled out his laptop, his fingers dancing over the keys deftly. 

****

The constant click clack of the keys was enough to drive Betty up the wall. She shot a sideways glance at him, her irritation clear as day on her face. He winked. He winked. He knew she was annoyed and he  _ winked _ ?!

****

She shook her head, trying to remain focus on her syllabus before she heard the crinkling. She looked over at him again, this time, he was adjusting in his seat in the noisiest possible way. His leather jacket rubbing against the plastic of the seat. 

****

“Could you not?” Betty whisper-shouted.

****

He winked again. “No.”

****

Betty rolled her eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was about this Mr. Jones guy that got under her skin, but he did. 

****

“Alright. Now. Any questions?” There was a collective silence that fell over the hall. “Good now, because it’s the first week, I won’t keep you the full two hours, but we will be going into an overview of the course in more detail than what I’ve given you.”

****

Betty prepared her pen in her hand, still preferring to learn the ‘old-fashioned’ way. 

****

After forty-five minutes of overview, Dr. Kelly released his students for the day. Betty waited, not that she had much of a choice as Mr. Jones was taking his sweet ass time packing up his computer and putting his jacket on. She was stuck.

****

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I in your way?” He asked, clear sarcasm dropping from his voice. She nodded. “I’d climb around. It might be a while,” he added, punctuating his sass with a wink.

****

The scowl that erupted across Betty’s face was one she was unfamiliar with. She’d never been so frustrated by someone who’s first name she didn’t even know. She went to climb down into the next row, nearly losing her balance as she did.

****

“Jesus Christ, I was kidding!” Jughead said, his hand jutting out to catch her by the waist. Betty’s skin was on fire, goosebumps coming up in every direction, but she couldn’t let him know that. She pushed his hands off of her waist, regaining her balance in the row below where she’d originally been. 

****

“I’m fine. Thank you very much.” She sassed back, adjusting her sweater, pulling almost too hard. She left the classroom and Mr. Jones behind without a second look. Well, not until the door closed securely behind her and she had time to process. 

****

Their standoff persisted for two weeks. Every day she’d walk to class. Everyday, some new girl would climb off the back of his bike. Everyday, more and more she wished it were her. She thought about the feel of his hands on her waist from when she nearly fell. She wondered what they would feel like against her bare skin, instead of over her shirt. 

****

She’d finally had enough one morning when he, again, nearly ran her over with his bike, another dumb girl who had fallen prey to his wiles.

****

“Poor girl,” she laughed to herself, denying herself the thoughts of wishing she was one of them.

****

At first, Betty couldn’t wait to start her first year of college, escaping her home and the mother that seemed to make her life a living hell. But then, one meeting with a cocky man who wore a smile almost too beautiful to be real, ruined it all for her. 

****

The routine continued. Only this time, Betty couldn’t help but notice the girl on the back of his bike looked strangely familiar. When she pulled the spare helmet off, her blonde hair fell nearly to her waist, her eyes green, but with no light behind them. Maybe it was him that took her light, or maybe she didn’t have one to begin with. She shook the thought from her head as she rolled her eyes dramatically and continued to walk to class.

****

She was sitting in class, in her usual seat, when the doors swung open a few minutes after Professor Kelly began his lesson for the day. 

****

“Jughead, take your seat,” there was no humour in his voice like on the first day, nothing more than annoyance covering his face. But then, Mr.Jones, or now known as  _ Jughead  _ stopped in his tracks and glared at their professor. 

****

“Low blow,” he laughed, shaking his head as he walked up and took a seat beside Betty. 

****

“Jughead?” Betty asked, her eyebrow arched in confusion. All she got in response was a smirk, the same one that never seemed to leave his face. The same one that was very obviously there less than an hour ago. “So uh. Who was that girl on your bike this morning?” 

****

He chuckled, wiping his lips with his tongue and concentrating on their professor, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t peg you for the jealous type. But,”  his eyes making their way to hers , “if you would rather be the one riding me, I’m sure that could be arranged.” 

****

Betty’s mouth fell agape, her eyes not leaving Jughead’s face as she watched his cockiness remain. Stuttering over her words, Betty scoffed, “as if, I just wanted to let her know she was wasting her time on an idiot.” 

****

“For someone who doesn’t like me, you sure do spend a lot of  _ your own  _ time talking to me.” 

****

Just as she was about to respond, her attention was brought back to the class and what they were learning when she heard her name. “Elizabeth, would you like to share with the class what is so important that it’s keeping you from participating in our group discussion?” 

****

She sat upright, clearing her throat and looking down, “Um, no sir. There’s nothing more important than this class.” 

****

“Does this mean I can call you Elizabeth without getting that sexy glare of yours?” He smiled at her, “you didn’t correct him this time.”

****

Betty was frustrated. She still didn’t know how or why Jughead Jones got under her skin, but he was right. She did spend a lot of time talking to him. For some stupid reason that she couldn’t quite figure out, if they weren’t talking to each other, she was talking about him. Even then, if his name wasn’t being said, she was still thinking about him. Of course, Jughead didn’t need to know that. 

****

Who did he think he was? What was he talking about sexy glare? Nothing she’s ever done has been deemed  _ sexy  _ by anyone. She wasn’t sure what she was more frustrated with-- the fact that he called her out, or the fact that she wasn’t mad that he did. 

****

It was the following week that Betty had reached her peak of annoyance with everything happening in her life. She was overwhelmed with the work due in her classes, she’d gotten into a fight with her mother that didn’t seem to end, even a week later, and she was sick and tired of seeing a new fucking girl on the back of stupid Jughead’s stupid motorcycle.

****

Friday morning rolled around, and Betty didn’t play into the usual routine she’d grown accustomed to with Jughead. She didn’t wait to see the girl climb off his bike, but if she had, she would have found that there wasn’t one. She got to her seat a full ten minutes before class started, clicking her pen incessantly in her left hand trying to think of anything but the fight she had with her mother and most of all her all consuming thoughts of Jughead Jones.

****

Five minutes before class started, Jughead strolled into the room and took his seat next to Betty. She didn’t dignify him with her usual glare. She kept her eyes down, focused on her pristine notebook, pen still clicking. 

****

“What’s got you so wound up, Cooper?” Jughead asked, leaning over, his shoulder nudging hers.

****

She was ripped from her thoughts, eyes blinking at lightning speed. 

****

“What?”

****

“What’s got you so worked up? I didn’t get my usual glare and snark. Is it wrong that I miss it?” He winked at her again. 

****

Dr. Kelly walked through the door, beginning his lesson near immediately. Betty could hardly focus, thinking of anything but what he was talking about. She side glanced every so often to Jughead who was clacking away at his keyboard. Over the course of first few weeks, she learned how to tune him out, tune out the annoying cadence of his typing, the slight sarcastic lilt in his voice, but today, she found herself focusing  on  it-- finding it more soothing than she had any right to. His smirk, the shine in his eyes, the freckles on his face, she found herself staring more and more without even realizing it. 

****

She’d decided. In that moment, when he was verbally sparring with Dr. Kelly, his voice far more confident than it had the right to be. 

****

She scribbled something on a blank sheet of paper from the back of her notebook. In her signature teal pen, she swirled her address and a time and slipped it to Jughead before she could think better of it.

****

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline.  “We’re passing notes now? Are we in fifth grade?”

****

She shook her head, trying her best to ignore him and his stupid smirk. 

****

Before class was over, she walked out, too frustrated to focus, not caring one lick about the Phoenicians and their creation of the first recorded alphabet. She needed air. She needed out. She needed something, she wasn’t sure what that something was, but she was hoping she’d find it with Jughead.

****

-

****

Betty had no idea why, or exactly when, she had decided that inviting Jughead over to her apartment was a good decision. After all this time, she still didn’t understand what it was about Jughead that drew her to him, but after slipping him the note in class earlier that day, his annoying smirk had become increasingly less annoying and more enticing. 

****

There was a part of her that doubted Jughead would even show up. Sure, he had spent the last few months flirting with her shamelessly, but that didn’t mean his interest was real. It was clear to her, guys like Jughead went for girls that were stunning, not a single flaw to be found on their perfect bodies. Betty didn’t fall into that category..

****

Over the past few weeks, it had become even more difficult for Betty to stomach the sight of a new girl climbing off of Jughead’s bike every morning. She didn’t know how she had managed to time the exchange perfectly each day, but the sight was not pleasing. Her heart sunk lower in her chest as it unfolded before her each day.

****

It wasn’t that Betty was jealous, of course she wasn’t, but if it wasn’t for the girls she watched climb off of Jughead’s bike, maybe she would even allow herself to feel special from the attention she received from him. Betty would never admit it, but being one of the girls to press a kiss to his cheek in the morning sounded appealing. She had standards though, and she would not become another notch in his bedpost. 

****

That was until today. Alice had always driven Betty up the wall, today was different though. The screaming match that broke out over the phone was enough to send Betty spiralling and in turn, giving her address to Jughead for  _ something.  _ There had to be a reason he had a new girl almost every day, and perhaps she was ready to find out what that reason was. 

****

It didn’t take long for her imagination to run wild after that, nerves settling in as the clock ticked by. Jughead was fifteen minutes late already, and even though she hadn’t expected him to show up on the dot, she was becoming less hopeful that he would show up as the minutes passed by.

****

Forty-five minutes had passed by the time a knock sounded at Betty’s apartment door. Instantly, her heart began to thump in her chest, so hard in fact that she could hear it. She was suddenly filled with a sense of regret. Had this really been a good idea?

****

Then again, there was still that part of her that found Jughead enticing. She wanted to know more, no, she  _ needed _ to.

****

Betty didn’t even register the movements that followed; her feet padding over to the front door, her trembling hand twisting the handle, her shallow breaths the only sound she focused on. She came face to face with those eyes once again. Those eyes that followed her into class each morning, those eyes she still managed to lose herself in constantly, those eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. 

****

His expression read curious as her hand lingered on the door handle, eventually dropping back to her side as she gulped, stepped backwards, and gestured him inside of her apartment. No logic applied in this moment, or this evening at all. 

****

With that usual bounce to his step, Jughead sauntered into the small apartment with what sounded like a satisfied hum. 

****

“Nice place you got here, Coop. I like it,” he complimented, turning around to face Betty as she closed the apartment door behind him. Her hands came to rest flat against the wood of the door, her back pressed firmly into it, eyes never leaving his as he spoke to her. That damn, cocky voice that she hated to love. 

****

“Thanks,” she breathed, her eyes casting downwards as she took a slow, shaky breath. “I-I’m not exactly sure why I invited you over, I just figured-”

****

“Figured I’d be good at distracting you from whatever shits going on in your pretty, pastel life at the minute?” he questioned, an ever-present smirk and quirked eyebrow. “I’m used to it, Elizabeth, you wouldn’t be the first.”

****

Betty’s eyebrows furrowed instantly, her arms coming from behind her back to cross over her chest in defense. “It’s Betty,” she told him firmly. “And that’s not what I-you-”

****

“Betty,” he tried again, his tone lowering to a softer octave as he took a few long strides towards her. His fingers came up to brush underneath her chin, tilting it upwards so that their gazes met intensely. “It’s okay, I get it,” he assured. 

****

It didn’t take a genius to spot the way Jughead’s eyes flickered down to her lips, and then the way his tongue came out to swipe at his bottom lip. She knew what came next. It would have been a total lie if she had said this wasn’t what she preempted when inviting him over. It also would have been a lie to say it wasn’t what she wanted. 

****

Before any sort of rational thought could take over, her arms were wrapping around his neck before their lips came crashing together finally. 

****

Betty felt like her skin was on fire when their lips finally connected, weeks of teasing and torment leading up to this moment. Jughead’s mouth against hers felt better than she ever could have imagined, and she would pay a million dollars to never forget this sensation that ran through her. 

****

Her hands played with his raven coloured hair and she didn’t want to let him go, as his hands found comfort at the small of her back and she felt goosebumps run down her spine. Betty was on a high that she had never felt before, and she never wanted to give it up. 

****

They walked into her bedroom without their lips parting, Jughead holding her up around his waist, with his hands gripping her thighs so he wouldn’t drop her. 

****

Her mind was spinning, of course, many people had gone all the way once they reached seventeen, but Betty had only done it a few times before. Even then, she had known the man she was with her entire life, childhood friends turned high school sweethearts, she had  _ never  _ even thought about a situation like this playing out. 

****

Pushing herself away from Jughead, Betty dropped from around his waist and backed away. Her breath was gone, barely able to stand up straight after coming down from being so physically connected to him, but she didn’t know if she could go through with this. 

****

Jughead backed up and sighed, “if you didn’t want to do  _ that,  _ then why exactly did you invite me over here tonight?” He was irritated, she could tell from his voice, and that only made her even more insecure. 

****

Done with not only Jughead, but life in general for the day, Betty pushed past him and stormed out of her bedroom. She was almost at the door to leave her apartment when his hand wrapped around her wrist. 

****

“Don’t walk away from me, Elizabeth,” he said her name in full, knowing how much it got under her skin. Within seconds, he was pressing his lips to the soft flesh of her neck and trailing his teeth down her collar bone, “I apologize for my attitude,” another kiss, before biting and sucking until she was swollen and blue, “please forgive me.” 

****

Betty smiled at his words, as Jughead Jones, the cockiest, most self-confident person she’d ever come across was here in front of her, begging for her to give him another chance. She wanted to believe him- more specifically- her body wanted to believe him. But it was no secret that he had a way with words, and she didn’t know if there was any way to tell that this was real. 

****

All she really knew was that her mind had been fighting with her body since the second they met, and she was too close now to back out and lose her chance of having this beautiful man in her bed, even if only for a night. 

****

Before she realized what was happening, Betty was on top of Jughead. He sat on the edge of her bed, and her body was straddling his as his hands were placed on her hips.    
  


“Now Elizabeth,” he spread his tongue along her jaw before leaning into her soft lips, “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?” 

****

She wasn’t, not even close, but she wanted this. Fuck, she  _ needed  _ this. “No,” Betty said, breathless and weak at the friction she felt between her legs, annoyed with the material of his jeans coming between her soaking wet panties. “But I am sure that you need to stop calling me Elizabeth,” Jughead chuckled at her words, before flipping them so Betty was underneath her. 

****

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered against her ear, before roaming his hand down her body and stopping at the waistband of her plaid skirt. Slowly, so cruelly slow, Jughead undid the zipper and pulled the material down her smooth legs. “Wow,” he breathed, in awe of her beauty as he saw her near naked underneath him. 

****

Jughead had fantasized about what Betty looked like under that skirt of hers, but never expected this. Still slowly, but a little faster than with her skirt, as if he needed her even more now, Jughead slid her pink top off and smirked at her perky breasts in front of him. 

****

She was in a matching bra and panty set, black lace and Jughead felt weak in the knees, had he been standing, his entire balance would’ve been gone. 

****

He had seen his fair share of women in black lingerie, it was the most popular kind after all, but somehow, Betty Cooper looked more like an angel than anything else. She was breathtaking, and he had never seen someone so perfect before. 

****

As he looked up and down her body, Betty’s cheeks went a bright shade of red. “Jug,” she huffed, “please.” 

****

“Please what, Elizabeth?” He was teasing her now, his hands roaming over her blushed body as she wiggled underneath him. “Tell me what you want,” Jughead demanded, his voice rough and hot with need. 

****

“I want you,” she huffed out angrily, “I want you to fuck me, daddy,” her voice was soft and low, a little embarrassed as what she had just said, the word slipping out without realization. 

****

Jughead moved down her body, smirking as he placed kisses along her skin and stopped when his mouth hovered over the dark lace between her thighs, “what did you call me, Elizabeth?” 

****

She didn’t know what to say, a little afraid that the word might have scared Jughead away, “I said,” she lost all sense of control when his teeth dug into her lace panties, but he stopped once again, “daddy.” Her voice was barely louder than before, but that was all it took for Jughead to pull the panties down with his teeth. 

****

Before she could comprehend what had just happened, Jughead’s tongue was slipping into her wet folds. 

****

All he could hear was his name as a moan falling from her lips, and he never wanted it to stop. Jughead had women at his mercy every night, but his name had never sounded so angelic before tonight. Jughead continued his actions along her swollen and red sex, before moving his finger down and pumping into her. He was slow at first, but as he felt her tight pussy loosen at his movements, another finger slid into her, this time, faster than the first. 

****

Instantly, Betty bucked her hips at the friction and cried out in pleasure. 

****

“Don’t,” he mumbled, not removing his mouth from her but wanting her to listen. Jughead knew he could make her come without her help, and he was determined to do it. 

****

But as his mouth continued on in sinful actions, Betty couldn’t stay still, her body reacted to his tongue and fingers like it was the best thing that ever happened to her, because it was. 

****

Seconds later, Jughead sat up and looked at her, “I told you not to do that,” he growled, wiping his dripping lips with the back of his hand. Betty flushed slightly and Jughead leant down to kiss her, “condoms,” he whispered, and she looked at him with her eyes wide. 

****

Betty hadn’t really thought this through when it came to being prepared, realizing that she didn’t have any physical protection for them, but she was on the pill. “I-” Betty mumbled over her words, unsure of what to do, “I’m on the pill.” 

****

Jughead sat up immediately. He had never slept with someone without a condom between his flesh and hers, but he was addicted to Betty and knew he needed to feel himself inside of her, he needed it  _ now.  _ Against his better judgement, Jughead pulled down his jeans and positioned himself above her, the tip of his throbbing cock teasing against her entrance. 

****

“Are you sure?” His voice was softer than she had ever heard it, and Betty wondered if this was was a first time for him, too. 

****

“Yes,” one word was all it took before Jughead was pushing himself into her. He was slow, not wanting to hurt either one of them without the protection of a condom around him, but also not so slow that it was cruel to himself. He wanted to feel her, and nothing was going to get in his way. 

****

Jughead and Betty eventually fell into a steady rhythm but as he pushed inside of her further, a small yelp of pain mixed with pleasure escaped her precious lips. 

****

Jughead stopped instantly, pulling himself away, and looked at her emerald eyes. He had known since the second they met on their college campus weeks earlier that she was different, but right here, right now, he realized just how different she was. “Are you okay?” He whispered against her neck, moving his hand to play in her hair. 

****

Betty tilted her head so her cheek rested against his arm and she nodded, wanting and needing him to continue. Jughead slowly continued his thrusts into her, feeling accomplished as Betty rested her head into the crook of his neck and moaning his name, “Jug, I’m gonna-” and before she could even finish her sentence, he thrust into her one last time before she reached her climax.

****

She had no idea sex could feel this good. She had slept with one person before, but he never brought her to the edge like this and it felt like she was in an entire different world. 

****

When Betty was able to catch her breath again, she looked up and saw Jughead already pulling on his clothes. 

****

He must have seen the confusion of her face, because as he was doing up the zipper on his jeans, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I don’t ever spend the night in a girl’s bed.” 

****

With that, Jughead was out the door and Betty lay across her bed, naked and exposed, wondering what the hell had just happened. She knew he was a player, and she knew that he didn’t commit, so why in the hell did she think that they would be an exception? Why did she think he’d stay for her? God, she was so stupid sometimes. 

****

Jughead couldn’t stay. He set the rule for himself, long ago. If he stayed, things could get messy and he didn’t do messy, not anymore. All it took was one bad experience to sour him for the rest of his life, or so he thought. The one time he thought there may have been actual feelings behind his promiscuity, he was shut down, near immediately. After what he refers to as  _ the incident,  _ he promised himself to never get involved in the emotional aspect of women again. He was strictly there for physical reasons and that was something he was good at. Or so he was told.

****

Being with Betty was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t just that she was the first person he’d ever slept with sans barrier, no no. There was something else there. He knew the pretense in which he was invited over. He knew was it was to have sex with someone to blow off steam. He wasn't exactly sure that was what happened with Betty.

****

His heart hammered in his chest on the drive back to his apartment. His mind was whirling with the moments leading up to what had just happened. Sure he’d flirted with her, he flirted with most women. But there was something so satisfactory about getting under her skin, almost like she made it easy for him, like she wanted him to. He chalked it up to his imagination.

****

He couldn’t deny that he didn’t love their verbal sparring, whispered arguments while they should have been taking notes, even her over exaggerated eye rolls first thing in the morning. He’d grown accustomed to them. As he pulled into his parking space, kicking down the stand of his motorcycle, he hoped that sleeping with her didn’t ruin what they had.

****

\--

****

When they saw each other next, it was in class. Things seemed to be back to their usual back and forth, but there was something different. He found himself drawn to her, like the waves to the shore, always wanting to be near her, to touch her, even in the slightest way.

****

It started with constant shoulder nudges. Then a hand on her knee during class, a wink every so often just to rile her up. He was getting caught up in her and it was distracting. 

****

Since the evening he spent with Betty, he felt different. Like the world had shifted on this axis a few degrees. He found himself quieter than normal, staying away from his usual haunts to avoid the women he once pursued. The moment he left Betty’s apartment, he knew he made the wrong choice, but now he had to live with it. 

****

After a week on constant contact, physical and textual, they met up again. Jughead’s mind was reeling. He usually didn’t sleep with the same person twice, but in her case, he’d make every exception. They used his apartment that time and he decided watching Betty leave was worse than him walking away. He stayed in bed, his nose buried in the pillow that now smelled of her sweet shampoo.

****

He would watch her-- the way her fingers tapped against her thigh when she was trying to concentrate on their exam, how her nose crinkled like a bunny right before she would sneeze, when her eyes sparkled when she had gotten an answer correct. But he could see how shy she was still around people, especially men, but not him. 

****

After another week, they had a standing arrangement. Every day or every other, depending on their schedules, they’d switch off apartments. He’d bring her to class, sometimes even walking to pick her up so they could walk together. He’d bring her coffee, well-- what she called coffee but was actually an abomination and shouldn’t have been called anything close to the glorious morning beverage. Jughead went out of his way for her. It was all new to him, doing things for people without expecting anything in return. Well, he supposed he was getting to have sex with her, but he was nearly certain it was more than that. 

****

Every time he’d see the perk of her ponytail, his heart would flutter against his bones, his hands became clammy, his brain more frazzled than normal. Her laugh made his stomach flip, his toes curl. Her smile, the one she reserved only for him, or at least he hoped it was only for him, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

****

It was happening, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop it.

****

Jughead even noticed the shift in his preferences. His usual dark and broody segued into something he could almost call happiness. But happiness for Jughead always had an expiration date, that was one thing he was sure of.

****

Every song he heard he could find a way to relate it to her. Love songs finally meant something to him and for the first time since  _ the incident _ , it didn’t hurt. It gave him hope that maybe he was finally able to confront his own emotions instead of bottling them up to rot and die within himself. Maybe she was his chance at real, honest to goodness happiness.

****

After a few months, she’d called off their nightly trysts for an entire week. He wasn’t sure which hurt more, how nonchalant she was about it or the fact that he was actually disappointed. 

****

After the second night she’d cancelled on him, he’d gone out to blow off steam. He ran into a friend he hadn’t seen in a while, Sweet Pea. They’d met a few semesters ago at a local bar having helped each other out many nights in attempts to woo women to sleep with them. 

****

When Sweet Pea asked for his assistance he couldn’t tell him no, not ready to fully grasp the hold a certain blonde haired beauty had on him just yet. He chatted up a girl who couldn’t have been older than eighteen. She was pretty enough, he supposed, with her chocolate brown hair curled purposefully around her face, eyes wide and looking for trouble. 

****

He brought her home that night, against his better judgement, but he couldn’t bear to bring her to his bed. Something about it felt wrong, but they were already that far and he couldn’t turn back. They stayed on the couch, and if he bent her over the arm, the expanse of her back to him, he wouldn’t have to pretend so hard. He barely even took her clothes off, not wanting to feel any one’s skin on his that wasn’t Betty’s. But it was too late, and it all felt completely wrong.

****

He called her an uber to take her wherever she needed to go, he needed her out as soon as he could. Jughead, for the first time in a very long time, thought he was going to be sick.

****

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Betty had changed him. She’d rewired his brain. She meant something to him. He didn’t want to lose her, and if the only way he could have her was sexual, he’d take it, but he knew he needed more than just her body. He needed all of her. After all, she already had his heart, whether she knew it or not.

****

The next day in class, they took their usual seats, his hand immediately finding her leg. She crossed her legs, bringing his hand tumbling back to his side. He wasn’t sure she did it on purpose, but feeling her slipping away from him made his heart wrench in his chest. 

****

He sat, trying to focus on the lecture, typing his notes fervently, but also working on his novel-- or at the very least trying to -- it had turned into a love letter to her. When he would steal glances to her, she’d be on her phone. It was very unlike her, but the smile that sprang across her lips, the one he thought was only for him, sent his heart into his stomach. 

****

He tried to focus, but when she laughed under her breath, it broke his attention again. He looked to his left, her phone opened with a string of messages containing smiley faces and hearts and his own heart sank lower. It wasn’t his place to pry. They weren’t anything, just simply friends with benefits, he didn’t have a right to be jealous. For all he knew it was her sister that she’d talked about.

****

It ate away at him, even after they’d left class. The smile on her face. He remembered the first time he’d seen in, when they’d just met, before everything got so complicated in his own mind. He already thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on. No, beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word. She was stunning, radiant, jaw-dropping, charming, gorgeous -- no, none of these words were what he was looking for. He was sure it didn’t exist. There was no way to describe Betty Cooper, but one day, he’d create the word, the word only for her.

****

Life had gotten hectic, classes were stressful and they hadn’t seen each other for three days. No innocent touches, no teasing lilt in her voice, nothing -- barely even a text. He was sitting on his bed, clutching the pillow that still somehow smelled like her when his phone chimed, signaling that it was time to leave for class. He was finally going to have a night with her. He’d been craving it, his body nearly shaking from being away from her for so long. 

****

It was all new to him, but this time, he wasn’t going to be afraid of it. Maybe it was time to face this head on and if he got rejected again, he knew he really was an unloveable as his mother always told him he was.

****

He was tired of being alone, tired of running, tired of everything. Everything, that is, except for her. The shining light in his perpetual dark. She’d slowly been chipping away at the rain cloud that seemed to hang over his head, and he was finally starting to see the sun.

****

Betty was surprised by how painful it had been for her to watch Jughead leave. Initially she had believed this could be a no strings attached sort of thing, but the feeling that constricted in her chest suddenly told her otherwise. She knew Jughead wasn’t the type to catch feelings, but maybe there was a part of her, deep, deep down, that silently wished he would for her. 

****

She didn’t sleep that night. Her eyes stayed focused firmly on the ceiling above her, her eyes tracing over the painted pattern above her until she began to feel numb. Her entire body still felt alive, satisfied and on fire from each area Jughead had caressed, but the hint of regret that flickered inside of her was overwhelming. This had definitely been a bad idea. 

****

As much as Jughead frustrated her with his “I don’t care” attitude, and those damn smug smirks, always accompanied by a flirty wink, she enjoyed his presence on the daily. He made her smile, even on days when the last thing she wanted to do was sit in class. He made her laugh with his ridiculous jokes, or his quiet mutters about their professors outfit for the day. 

****

She hated to admit it, but she even loved the way he would lean over and scribble on the corner of her notes. He would always claim it was to test the ink was working, but she suspected he did it for the same reason she secretly loved it. The gentle brush of their fingers as his hand fell back to his side, and the unmistakable tension that grew each and every time he did it. 

****

God, she hoped that sleeping with him didn’t ruin what they had.

****

-

Betty tried her hardest to let things fall back into place. When she saw Jughead in class again, she didn’t want there to be an awkward silence between the two of them. She didn’t want this night to put a stop to those sweet moments they shared almost daily, but she also wasn’t naive enough to believe that it wouldn’t at least change some things. It would never truly go back to how it was before. 

****

There was a shift that first day in class. The usual flirty lilt to the conversation remained, but the slightly distant look in Jughead’s eyes was something entirely new to her. It wasn’t the same as before, but neither of them could go back in time to change what they had done. No matter what, he would have worn her down eventually, they both knew it. So why was all of this so difficult?

****

Despite her worry, Betty found herself longing for him once again. With each brush of their hands, the silent conversations exchanged via eye contact and even the occasional hand on her thigh had her body burning with desire. The tension had formed all over again, nothing seeming to break that bond between the two of them. 

****

The following week was filled with tease, and by the end of it she needed him. Betty couldn’t forget the way he had made her feel, the way he had left her breathless and writhing for each and every touch he provided. She needed more and there was only one way to get it. 

****

Betty was the one to initiate, again. She suspected that look in Jughead’s eyes earlier that week, corresponded with the hesitation in his demeanor when she had cornered him outside of class to ask him when he was free. What she hadn’t expected was his response. The feeling of his fingers linking through her own as he tugged her down the hall, claiming now was a better time than ever. 

****

Going to Jughead’s place seemed almost, taboo in a sense. He had always seemed so untouchable somehow, and being in the environment he called his home appeared so vulnerable. It was stupid of her to think, she knew that. He brought girls back to his apartment constantly, but if she hadn’t have known better, she would have suspected the look on his face when he opened up the front door for her, was nerves.

****

Laying with her cheek pressed against Jughead’s chest felt oddly comforting. There would never come a time where this relationship between them was normal, but for a few moments Betty found herself pretending it was. She pretended they were together, in love and happy. His hand slowly trailing up and down the bare expanse of her back as she listened to the rise and fall of his chest in time. The world around them was completely silent, the two of them alone with their thoughts together. 

****

It all became way too real all of sudden. Betty lifted her head to look up at the man beside her, meeting his dazed, satisfied eyes and smile before her heart clenched suddenly. 

****

_ She was falling for him. _

****

Betty didn’t think she had ever moved so quick in her life. Jughead never stayed at a girl’s place, so why would she even consider staying here with him. How could she allow herself to catch feelings for a man that would clearly never feel the same way. It was all physical for him, and she scolded herself silently for not being able to keep it that way. She seriously needed to get a grip. 

****

With a quiet mumble of having to be up early the following morning, Betty tugged on her jeans and pastel blue sweater before scurrying out of Jughead’s room as quickly as possible. She could not, under any circumstances, let this happen again. Space was what she needed. 

****

-

The week that followed was what changed her mind about the whole ordeal. Slowly but surely, she began to spot tiny details about her  _ friend _ that were surely a lot less platonic than intended. The beauty marks on his cheeks suddenly stood out to her more, and the urge to slowly trace a line connecting them all was almost unbearable. The crease in his brow when he concentrated never failed to make her smile. The way his eyes narrowed skeptically when he read things over on his laptop beside her, the slight quirk of his lips every time he spotted a mistake that needed rectifying. It was the little details that terrified and excited her her, both at the same time. 

****

It was another week of stolen glances, seemingly innocent touches that made her skin scream for his touch over and over again. Betty had promised herself that she wouldn’t end up in Jughead’s bed again, nor he hers, but that promise was quickly destroyed by his gentle proposition and teasing words. 

****

His finger trailed up her arm slowly, the movement of her pen jolting with electricity, goosebumps beginning to form behind his touch. Betty made the mistake of meeting his eyes, instantly done for. His gaze was strong, demanding and seducing, a deep heat behind each iris as he spoke to her ever so gently. 

****

“Come back to mine after class. I’ve missed touching you this week,” he breathed. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he promised, that goddamn smirk pulling at his lips as he pulled his hand away and left her practically breathless.

****

How could a girl resist such charm?

****

Perhaps there was something wrong with having a strictly friends with benefits relationship with a guy you were almost (definitely) certain you were falling in love with, but Betty decided to take the opportunity and run with it. What was wrong with having a little fun with Jughead? The man who made her feel amazing, the man who knew how to make her lose her mind, the man she had to constantly repress her feelings for because it would only make things messy. 

****

What they had was way too good for her to ruin with feelings. 

****

Sleeping together became a regular occurrence for months. A few times a week, alternating between each other’s homes and never staying late. Betty tried her hardest to silence that voice in her head that wished she could work up the nerve to end it all before she became too heartbroken, but she knew she was already in too deep for that. She had to ride this out, still not ready to let him go. 

****

It was very unlike Betty to throw herself into the unknown like this, but maybe that was what drew her to Jughead in the first place. Their whole relationship was everything her mother would despise, and the reason she had slept with him in the first place was because of how frustrated she had been with the older woman. There was no end in sight for the two of them, perpetually floating through life with an endless stream of painful nights where she lay awake imagining him beside her. If only he would hold her, just for one night. 

****

Betty had not planned ahead. She didn’t expect for things to end so suddenly, but her world turned upside down when an innocent date with a guy she met in the local coffee shop turned into something more. 

****

Trev was sweet and kind. He was shy in an adorable sort of way, hesitant to even ask Betty out on a date when they had first met. Maybe that was what she found so endearing about him. She hadn’t expected them to turn into anything more, which was why she agreed to go out with him. The way he made her feel though, the way his eyes lit up when he had picked her up, the compliments that had left his mouth when he had seen her, telling her she was beautiful. She had never felt this way before. 

****

Their date was nice, dinner at an italian restaurant before taking a walk in the park together. They got to know each other more, but there was still a part of her that was holding back, a part of her that belonged to someone else. 

****

Trev was all of those amazing things, but he wasn’t the man she had fallen for. Their evening was perfect, but how could she commit to someone else, when her heart belonged to another? Another man who would never feel the same way. 

****

She was honest with him. When Trev had asked her out again at the end of the night, she had explained part of the situation to him. She explained that she did like him, and she would love to go out again, but she couldn’t take anything further until she figured out her feelings. Jughead wasn’t mentioned, neither was their twisted agreement. The date had ended with a kiss on the cheek and the exchanging of numbers, leaving Betty on her doorstep feeling even more conflicted than before. 

****

The following week after her and Trev’s date was a flurry of confusion. She decided to put things with Jughead on hold, not wanting to be disloyal to Trev if she did decide to take things further. She also didn’t agree to another date, knowing it had to be fair while she made her decision. It didn’t stop her from texting with him though.

****

Trev had only continued to be as kind as before, being completely understanding of her predicament. He was genuinely interested in her life, asking her about her classes, family and life altogether. She truly did feel a connection with him, but there was something not quite right. 

****

Each text brought a smile to her face, the two of them having exchanged selfies the morning before class. The compliments that followed her picture were practically swoon-worthy. Trev never failed to call her beautiful, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. It was only when these compliments began to roll in that she became aware of the man sat beside her. 

****

The man typing away on his laptop as usual, his demeanor quiet and more closed off than usual. It wasn’t like Jughead to ignore her, or at least try and rile her up in class. Another text notification brought her attention back to her phone, a quiet giggle escaping her as she read over Trev’s message. 

****

It dawned on Betty that the reason she felt so enamoured by Trev’s compliments, was that the man she loved had never said any of them to her. Her gaze slowly travelled back to Jughead, her eyes running over him slowly. Was she really just another girl to him? Did he really not think she was beautiful.

****

Her mind was made up then and there, she loved Jughead, but she couldn’t spend the rest of her life pining after someone who would never feel the same way. She had to pick Trev. She had to pick the person who was best for her. 

****

Betty then realized that she now had to figure out how to end things with Jughead. She loved him after all, and they had grown closer over the last few months, but would he appreciate the truth? Would he appreciate knowing that she was finishing things with him for someone else? She bit her lip as her eyes trailed over him slowly, taking him in for what she feared would be the final time. 

****

She hadn’t ended things yet, and she had still to commit to Trev. What would be the harm in one more night together? One more night of passion and what she could pretend was love, before she let him go.

****

Finally, he was able to see her and that meant living in the world that he thought he didn’t deserve, a world where Betty was there, making love to him, wanting him. 

****

They hadn’t felt each other’s bodies in what felt like forever, when in reality it was only three days. 

****

Jughead had given Betty a ride home from class that day, and couldn’t wait until they got inside. She had no idea just how badly he wanted her, hard at the simple thought of getting to see her naked underneath him. Jughead was completely gone for Betty, and loved having her at his mercy every chance he got. The three days had been hell for him, and he was ready to do as he pleased with her body. 

****

When they got inside, Jughead could barely wait. He pushed Betty against the door and kissed her, god her lips tasted so heavenly. They had fallen into a rhythm over the past few months and it didn’t take long for Jughead to learn exactly what Betty loved. 

****

Peeling off her shirt, Jughead lips found their way down her collar bone and onto her chest. His tongue traced over the white lace of her bra before pushing it down and cupping it into his hand, his teeth biting into her already hard nipple. He needed her like he’d never needed anyone in his entire life, and seeing Betty’s bare body in front of him never failed to make him weak in the knees. 

****

“God, look at you,” he mumbled, letting her nipple go with an audible pop sound. 

****

Picking her up in one swift motion, Jughead carried Betty to her bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. 

****

Betty moaned his name as he slowly pulled off her jeans, teasing her, and driving her absolutely insane. In the beginning, the first few times they slept together, Jughead was slow with her, starting off with foreplay and fingering before pushing himself into her, but they had gotten into the habit of just needing to feel the others skin and there was no time to be slow. 

****

They hadn’t used protection at all, realizing after the first time that their connection was more than either could have ever imagined. It still felt dangerous sometimes, as birth control wasn’t 100% effective, but Betty trusted Jughead, and he trusted her right back. 

****

“Jug please,” Betty yelped as she felt his rock hard cock against her center, only the fabric of her panties in between her getting exactly what she wanted from him. 

****

She knew how much he loved hearing her beg, and no matter how much he wanted to be balls deep inside of her, he was going to get that. “Please what, baby?” 

****

Betty never tired of hearing that word fall from his lips. In the beginning, it was  _ Elizabeth,  _ but as the two became more familiar with each other’s bodies and what they wanted in bed, he started calling her baby. It made Betty’s stomach flutter in ways she didn’t know it could. 

****

“Please what,” he repeated, pushing himself into her, just enough to hit her wet pussy and tease her with his cock. 

****

“Please fuck me, Juggie,” her nickname for him always made him lose control. Without another second of hesitation, Jughead thrust into Betty and groaned as he felt himself be consumed by the gorgeous woman underneath him. 

****

“I’ve missed you,” he hissed, his voice rough and deeply laced with desire. It wasn’t usual for Jughead to admit his feelings, but he had become more open with Betty, and spending even three days apart was far too much for them.  He didn’t mean it in a purely sexual way. He missed being around her, seeing her, even if only in class. He missed the gold flecks in her eyes, the curve of her smile as she made a snarky remark in his direction. He missed  _ her _ .

****

Betty laid across Jughead’s chest, running her finger along his chest, and she rested her chin up, looking at his beautiful face. She took in his features, appreciating his beauty, knowing this may be the last time she sees him like this. She knew from the beginning that what they had wouldn’t last, but it was fun while it did. 

****

Sighing heavily, Betty looked away, wiping away the tears from her emerald eyes and pulling herself off the bed. She was pulling on her jeans when Jughead got up, placing a kiss on her cheek and taking a moment to hold her close to him. 

****

Betty had gotten up before him a few times now, each time feeling like she was slipping further away. But today was different, today felt like goodbye. 

****

Jughead pulled away and grabbed his flannel off the ground, doing up the buttons when Betty spoke,

****

“I can’t do this anymore, Jug,” the words fell from her mouth with nothing but pain behind them. She didn’t want to let him go, but she knew that she had to. 

****

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see this coming, he just wished it wasn’t today. Jughead finally knew how he felt about Betty, but he was a coward and couldn’t admit it. She deserved better, he knew that, but he just wished she didn’t. 

****

“I met someone,” her voice was quiet, but he heard her anyway. “We’ve been talking for over two weeks now,” Betty began sobbing as she spoke, “Every morning, I wake up to a message from him telling me I’m the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, even with my clothes on. But, completely bare underneath you, you don’t call me anything. You barely react! Why can’t you just tell me I’m fucking beautiful.” 

****

Dropping his wallet back onto the bedside dresser, Jughead turned to Betty, his attention completely focused on her. “Betty-” he said, walking towards her and placing his hand on her cheek, wiping away her fallen tears. 

****

“Why can’t you tell me I’m beautiful, Jug?” She repeated, desperate for an answer. Betty had always struggled with her looks, competing with girls she knew, friends, family, and even strangers in magazines and on the streets -- to the girls on the back of his bike. It was hard for Betty to feel beautiful, her mind telling her to choose the man who reminded her daily, but her heart and body were desperate for the feelings she got when she was in Jughead’s company. 

****

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. The only person to ever confront him about his actions was himself, but now here he was with Betty standing mere inches away from him, broken and wanting nothing more than to know how truly magnificent she was.

****

“I can’t tell you you’re beautiful,” he finally spoke, sighing as she looked at him, her heartbreak clear across her face. “There isn’t a word in the English language that would do you justice. I’ve looked; it doesn’t exist.” Betty pulled away from him, scoffing at his words. “You are more than beautiful, Coop, you always have been and it fucking terrifies me.”  

****

“ _ Why, _ ” her voice cracked as she begged for an answer, no specific question, she just needed to know  _ why  _ about something. Anything. 

****

“Because I’m in love with you!” Jughead finally snapped. 

****

She stared at him, mouth agape as he stood there, his eyes dark with anger. “Betty, every morning I bring you that sorry excuse for coffee. You’re supposed to be able to taste it -- it shouldn’t just be coffee flavored sugar milk,” he stopped, shaking his head at himself when Betty chuckled. “But that’s not the point here.”

****

Jughead stepped closer to her, risking the chance of her pushing away, but desperate to be near her. Placing his hand back on her cheek, he rubbed his thumb over the soft pink, “I’m not the kind of guy who does things for people, especially not women. Isn’t that painfully obvious?” 

****

Betty rested her head into his hand, feeling safe in the touch of his skin on hers, but she needed to hear those words one more time before she knew for sure. 

****

“Jug,” Betty cried, holding onto his wrist, not wanting him to move away from her. 

****

“I’m hopelessly in love with you,” He looked at her, not wanting to close his eyes and open them just for her to have disappeared. His voice was barely a whisper, afraid to say the words loud enough for her to actually hear them. Breathing heavily, Jughead finally let go. “I love you, Cooper.” 

****

Betty let out a sob of happiness and wrapped her arms around Jughead, her legs finding their home around his waist as she rested her head in his neck. “I love you too, Jones.” 

****

The emotional game of chicken was finally over, both having revealed their inner most thoughts that had been plaguing them for weeks. It would take time to adjust for both of them, but they knew in their hearts that if anyone could make it work, it was them. 

****

There were a few nights where old habits couldn’t be broken and either would be up putting their clothes back on soon after their sexual exploits, the other needing to remind them that they didn’t need to leave. 

****

Soft reminders of love in the early morning, shared nights of more than just sex, honest to god dates. They fell into love so easily and lived it in so fully that neither new how they’d gone so long in their lives without the other.

****

They continued on, still flirting in class, still taunting and teasing the other. The only difference was that they knew they’d be going home together, spending their nights wrapped in each others arms, speaking words of adoration and promises of another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Cass on tumblr @sweetpea-cc, Cyd @shrugheadjonesthethird, Evie @cacti-evie, Abby at @abbadonthesouthsideserpent and myself at @srainebuggie 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
